Makaze Hōzuki
| status =Alive | birthdate =May 16 | age =23 | gender =Male | height =6 feet | weight =197 lbs | blood type =AB+ | hometown = | home country = Kirigakure | livingcountry = Kirigakure | affiliation = Kirigakure | previous affiliation = | occupation =ANBU | previous occupation = | team =ANBU Squad | previous team = | partner =??? | previous partner = | family =ALL DECEASED | clan = Hōzuki | clanbranch = | rank =S-rank | classification =ANBU | reg =FL8232 | academy =10 | chunin =12 | jonin =12 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = File:100px-Nature Icon Storm.svg.png Storm Release | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = -Extremely fast reflexes. -Amazing Sleight of Hand, which can and has been used in combat. | nature = Water Release File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png Lightning Release File:100px-Nature Icon Storm.svg.png Storm Release File:100px-Nature Icon Yang.svg.png Yang Release | jutsu = Electrocution Technique Storm Release: Laser Circus Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave Storm Release: Black Hunting Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm Storm Release:Lightning Lantern Raijin Storm Bolt Automatic Water Gun Technique Blood Soul Heaven Mirage Technique Cryofication Technique Dehydrification Technique Double Water Gun Technique Drowning Water Blob Technique Flying Azure God Slash Hardened Water Technique Hydrification Sensing Hydrification Technique Hōzuki Forbidden Technique: Stiff Corpse Ritual Invasive Fluid Domination Technique Shizuka's Kekkei Genkai Steaming Danger Tyranny Sōsuimyaku Teleportation Technique Water Balloon Technique Water Gun Technique Water Machine Gun Technique Water Oscillation Technique Water Release: Four Seasons Technique Water Release: Great Water Arm Water Release: Hydroportation Water Release: Manifestation of Neptune's Domain Water Release: Multi-Arms Water Release: Tate Eboshi Water Release: Water Wraith Technique Water Sealing Technique Water Sensing Technique TBA | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} Makaze Hōzuki (穂月マカエ, Hōzuki Makaze) is a Jōnin of Kirigakure, whose masterful command over the Storm Release technique, earned him the moniker, 'King of Storms'(王嵐, King of Storms, Ouarashi). After his parents were brutally murdered by the ANBU before his eyes, Makaze secretly began to plot against his own village's ANBU, plotting to kill off most of them with his own hands. When he applied for the academy, he was immediately transferred to a higher functioning academy, where he was immediately taught how to utilize his unique and rare combination of nature releases, which were Water and Lightning Release, which was a combination usually seen within Kumo-nin. Eventually becoming one of the best shinobi in Kiri, Makaze became known as the King of Storms, and currently leads a Kiri ANBU squad. Background Makaze Hōzuki was born to two Kiri shinobi in Kirigakure, as they were ANBU not much was known about them. Makaze had a fairly normal childhood ecxept for the fact he would barely see his parents as they were mostly posted on long A-rank missions like infiltrating compounds, assassinations, observe and reports and many others. This didn't mean Makaze was lonely though, he had his Grand parent who were retired S-rank and A-rank shinobi respectively and were more than capable for providing, sheltering and defending for him if necessary, because of this they had a big impact on his life. He would usually spend his days being trained by his grand parents in the arts of taijutsu and basic ninjitsu. He quickly grasped all concepts taught to him and was able learn of basic Lightning and Water release jutsu. After some time being trained by his grand parents it was clear to them that their grandson was a gifted individual when it came to the shinobi arts and thus enrolled him into the local ninja academy. Two weeks after his enrollment Makaze's rare and powerful kekkeigenkai was found out by his teachers and he was transferred to higher functioning academy,due to his cockiness and much praise he recieved during training, he would always assume his opponents would be no match for him and thus let most of his assignements slide by causing his drop in grades. This Makaze in bad situation and thus ended his cockiness, by age ten he was already a very gifted and highly praised genin, He was usually seen training in the storm release growing in strength everyday. Sadly a few weeks after his grandparents had both been killed in a revenge plot by a Missing-nin. This left Makaze bitter and full of hatered towards them. The sad demise of Makaze's grand parents caused his parents to return to Kirigakure where they attended their funeral. The night before their departure there were noises of fighting and muffled screams from his parent's bedroom. Makaze immediately went to investigate, only to see two ANBU shinobi to slash his mother's throat. As one tried to kill a young Makaze the other stopped him and told him to retreat back to Konohagakure. When Makaze tried to chase them they had already dissapeared. Makaze worked harder than ever driven by anger and revenge, by age twelve he became a chunin and had nearly mastered all jutsu under his kekkeigenkai. In five months time he already been promoted to jōnin. Now a master in Storm Release, Water release and Lightning release. He decided it was time for his long awaited revenge plot against the ANBU. He didn't care which branch, he wanted them all dead. Appearance As a child, Makaze sported a pal green sleeved shirt, and on top of it, Makaze wore a dark oak hoodie, which only helped him look more of a casual child, when committing his...'activities'. When he was younger, his eyes were primarily green, which was a strange and rare phenomenon within shinobi. His dark blonde hair was almost girlish in nature, and he was made fun of during his childhood. However, when Makaze became older, he was no longer teased about his 'girlish' hair. His hair suited him, and made him seem, as many say, 'A complete badass'. He began to sport a pale grey sleeved shirt, with a custom made chunk vest, which was an oaky brown, and with the Kiri symbol on the back of it. His eyes had also miraculously transformed into an sky blue colour, which only made others fear him. Personality Makaze, even when he was a child, is a sarcastic, mischievous, and cocky being. As a young child, he would use his sarcasm to anger shopkeepers, and when the shoppers were too flustered, Makaze would 'shoplift' food. He was never caught, which only strengthened his cockiness that he'd 'never be caught'. As with anyone, his cockiness had led to his downfall in his early years at the academy. Eventually somewhat suppressing his cockiness, Makaze become a bit more serious, and graduated. To this day, many still describe him as sarcastic, mischievous, dignified, and still somewhat cocky. Abilities Kekkei Genkai As it is obvious to tell, Makaze is one of the only known Kiri-nin that have Storm Release, which is a very powerful Kekkei Genkai. Not only that, but most of his storm release techniques, and a few of his Lightning techniques compose of Black Lightning, which was thought to only be known by a few Kumo-nin, but, as seen in Makaze, he gained in unconsciously. Taijutsu Due to his immense agility, Makaze relies more on speed than strength. he has been known for killing enemy shinobi with a single punch one of the many feats of strength he has demonstrated during battle, showing he doesn't have to rely on his speed alone. Makaze usually prefers to confuse and attack his opponents with his insane speed and he has always been cautious about the amount of noise he makes before attacking enemy shinobi, as a suprise attack or head on. Makaze is well versed the Gyaku fighting style (Literally translating to "reverse fighting style" or "逆戦闘スタイル") and is the most used form of taijutsu Makaze uses, even though he is well versed in other fighting styles like Black Lightning and Drunken Fist. Genjutsu Ninjutsu Quotes Trivia -The concept for the character was developed by KujoKing, but was perfected by KontonMan -His rival is Nadare -He has an absolute hatred to he has killed an estimate of seventy. Category:KontonMan Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Hōzuki